Piper Always Loved Him
by love2write13
Summary: After a rough breakup with Jason, Piper is now a single girl. Surprisingly Piper finds herself falling for Leo. Piper and Leo become an item but will Piper's old feelings for Jason rip them apart?
1. The Break Up

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for reading my story! I try to update every day but my apologies if I can't write something new! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I love to hear what your input is! Thanks and enjoy :)**

"I'm sorry Piper, It's just not going to work out," Jason said, holding his now ex girlfriend's hand.

"By why Jason?" Piper sobbed. "I don't understand. Am I not good enough?"

"No Pipes, it's nothing like that," Jason looked at Piper with his bright blue eyes that made her cry even harder. "I'm gong back to the Roman camp. I'm sorry but you know that Camp Half Blood isn't my home. I know we could still be in a relationship but, I don't want to hold you back if anything comes up. Okay? I love you, you know that? I don't want this to affect anything. I still want to be friends!"

"How could you?" Piper yelled, she slapped Jason across the face as hard as she could. "This is because of that slut Reyna isn't it!" The words just rushed out of her mouth and Piper realized to late that she shouldn't of called Reyna a slut.

"Piper it's not about Reyna, I promise," Jason let go of Piper's hands. "I'm sorry. I need to go."

Jason turned around and Piper knew that he was hiding his anger and sadness. At the moment Piper didn't feel bad about slapping him. Her heart was broken and she felt like she was slowly dying with misery.

"I'm sorry," Jason turned around and looked at Piper. "I know you're mad."

He suddenly closed his eyes and shot up into the air. Piper watched him fly off. He disappeared into the clouds. Piper sat down on the floor of the volleyball court and cried her heart out. She didn't care that confused campers walked by and gave her looks. She sobbed and screamed and pounded the floor with her fists. She kicked nearby trees and screamed at a frantic looking Sadir.

"Piper?" a familiar voice asked. Piper looked up and saw Leo. She whipped her tear stained face.

"What is it flame boy?" she asked angrily.

"Wow there beauty queen, I didn't mean to upset you although I think someone already did," Leo looked at her with concerning eyes. Suddenly Piper threw herself onto Leo and started to cry again.

"I'm sorry Leo," she cried.

Leo put his arms around her back and just let her sob into his shoulder. He guessed something had happened between her and Jason. A couple days ago Jason had talked to Leo about how much he missed the Roman Camp. How Camp Half Blood just wasn't home to him. Leo had told him that if he really missed it why didn't he go back. He hoped Jason had not taken his stupid advice.

"Look Leo, I need to tell you something," Piper looked up at him after crying for ten straight minutes. "Jason broke up with me."

"He did?" Leo looked shockingly at her. He thought Piper was crying because Jason was leaving. He didn't think he would just break up with her.

"Yeah," Piper sniffled. "He told me he was really sorry but he couldn't stay away from the Roman camp. He didn't want to 'hold me back' so he let me go. I bet he's just going to make out with Reyna every night."

"Jason wouldn't do that," Leo assured her, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. "He's really a good guy Pipes."

"I thought he was, but I guess he doesn't mind letting me go," Piper sighed heavily as she let a couple silent tears flow down her cheeks.

"It's going to be okay Piper. I have no idea how break ups go because- no girl will ever go out with me, but you have your friends to support you. Percy, Annabeth, Me. Don't worry about it."

Piper bit her lip and looked up at Leo. She caught his eyes and really looked at him. She noticed for the first time how handsome he really was. His dark curls and cute grin. The way his eyes lit up when he found something that needed to be fixed. And in that moment Piper felt stupid. She hadn't realized it because she never thought of it. Piper liked Leo. The boy who she had always thought of as her little immature brother.

Piper decided to do something daring. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Leo. Leo was shocked. Piper Mclean, who he had always had a tiny crush on, kissed him! He gradually wrapped his arms around he waste and she did her neck. He carried her off while they were still kissing the Hephaestus cabin.

Leo kicked the door open and threw Piper onto the bed. One of his cabin mates looked surprise but gave Leo thumbs up as he left the cabin. Leo and Piper continued to make out but got interrupted. Percy punched the door opened. Surprised Piper jumped off Leo and straightened her jacket. Leo looked shock and whipped his mouth off. Annabeth came moments later.

"What were you two doing?" asked Percy. "Were you guys making out on Leo's bed?"

"Of course not," Piper said. "Leo was teaching me how to fix a bed."

"Yeah, Piper here came to me because one of her sisters broke her bed while having sex the other night," Leo replied. Piper smacked him in a, "you're so stupid" way.

"Well anyways," Percy watched as the two blushed and looked at each other. "Annabeth and I were in my cabin when an iris message came from Jason. He wanted to talk to you Piper."

"I don't want to talk to Jason!" Piper screamed, a sudden rage building up in her that was so un piper-ish .

"Wow there," Annabeth looked at Piper with her stormy gray eyes, "What's wrong Piper? Did something happen between you and Jason?"

"Yes!" Piper's lip trembled and she started to cry again, she fell into Leo who dragged her onto his bed. "He broke up with me."

"What?" Annabeth looked shocked. "I can't believe this!"  
"I was crying on the volleyball court when Leo found me. He took me too his cabin and comforted me," Piper said, twisting the story a bit.

"But I thought he was teaching you how to fix a bed," Percy frowned.

"That too," Leo said.

"Oh my gosh Piper I'm so sorry," Annbeth pushed Leo away as she sat next to Piper, putting an arm around her. "I get it now."

"Did he really break up with her?" Percy asked, pulling Leo away from the girls.

"I don't think I would of found Piper sobbing on the ground if he hadn't," Leo replied, looking over at the two.

"Wow, I really thought Jason loved her," Percy said.

"Yeah, I did too. I've known Jason for a long time and I know he would never do anything to hurt anyone. Especially a girl," Leo said.

"And one more thing man," Percy said.

"Yeah?" Leo asked.

"You weren't teaching Piper how to fix a bed, right?" Percy laughed.

"Fine. When Piper was upset she looked at me in this weird way and all of a sudden she kissed me. Things got a little carried away. But I don't think Piper meant to do it. I just think she was upset about Jason and her emotions were all mixed up," Leo said, blushing. "You know how girls get?"

"Yeah," Percy said, smiling. "Way to go Leo," he said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Percy?" Annabeth suddenly stood up from besides Piper, "She wants to talk to Jason."

"Well he's still on the iris message Piper, here follow me. Leo you better come to," the four made it out of the Hephaestus cabin.

Percy opened the door and peaked in. He saw the faint glow of the iris message and let Piper in. She took one look at it and screamed. Percy looked around and for one faint second saw Reyna and Jason embraced in a full make out sessions. Jason looked up and looked at the figure of Piper running off.

"Reyna get off!" He said. "This isn't what you think it is! Please tell Piper! I never meant to hurt her. Leo! You understand?"

"I understand one thing, you hurt her," Leo walked over to the iris message and waved his hand through it.


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Piper POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just seen! Jason kissing Reyna! Jason had said he didn't break up with me because of Reyna but now I knew it was all just a lie! I knew Jason well enough to know he wasn't the type to lie! But then again, he had just laid a big fat one on me so I didn't know what to expect now. Crying wasn't going to help this time.

I just need to calm myself and think of other things. Like one thing is I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH LEO VALDEZ! My feelings about him are just so mixed up. I still love Jason and miss him like crazy even though we've only been broken up for a couple of hours but at the same time I can't stop thinking about Leo's handsome eyes and cute grin.

"Piper?" Oh great, here comes Leo.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I guess I'm doing okay," I sighed and had an urge to hold his hand.

"I know the feeling. Some days just aren't good ones," Leo put his arm around me which I knew was only in a brotherly way which half disappointed me, half felt right.

"Thanks for being here Leo," I said. "I've never really thought of it but you've always been there for me. And I know that I've always been wrapped up in Jason but you've always been special to me."

"Thanks Piper," he said.

"And look Leo, about us kissing-" I started to say.

"I understand. I know you were upset and your emotions were all mixed up. I'm sorry I kissed you back and got carried away. I know you were caught up in the moment," Leo said.

"But Leo, I want to tell you that it wasn't just because I was caught up in the moment," I took a deep breath. "When looked into your eyes I realized that you were really important to me and that you were cute. A big chunk of me meant to kiss you. I don't our friendship to be awkward at all, but that kiss did mean something."

"Really Piper?" Leo asked. "So that kiss wasn't just your girly emotions?"

"No," I punched Leo in the arm. "I don't want to start a new relationship but I just wanted to tell you that you're more than a brother to me."

Leo smiled and kissed me on the cheek in a protective friendly way. I smiled and he took my hand as we headed towards Percy's cabin.

"Hey you two!... wait what?" Annabeth looked at Leo and me holding hands. "Did I miss something here?"

"No, just two really close friends entering their other friend's cabin," I said.

"Well Jason-" Percy started.

"Do you mind if we don't talk about Jason?" Piper asked. "I really don't want to think about him at the moment."

"It's cool with me," Percy said, putting his arm around Annabeth.

"Of course Piper, whatever you feel comfortable with," Annabeth replied.

"Thanks you guys!" Piper smiled and hugged Percy and Annebth.

"What about Leo?" Leo asked, holding out his arms.

"I wouldn't forget about you Leo," Piper hugged Leo tightly and closed her eyes for a second. She took a big whiff of Leo. He actually didn't smell like tools like Piper thought he would, but a sweet kind of smell. Piper wanted to remember this moment forever. She let go of him and saw Annabeth raise her eyebrow.

"Are you sure there isn't something going on between you two?" asked Percy.

"We're sure," I said, letting go of Leo's hand.

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter but I'm super tired and my mom says I had to get off the computer. I'll try to update tomorrow :) and PLEASE REVIEW and comment any requests you wish to happen in the story. I have ideas already for further chapters but I would love to hear yours!**


	3. S'mores and kisses

**Leo POV **

I couldn't believe what had happened in the past eleven hours of the day. Sitting here in my bed at 11:00pm my mind replayed the events of Piper. I had always thought she thought I was annoying and immature. Now it was like we were kind of a couple but not really. We both didn't want to admit anything and I knew Piper still loved Jason. I couldn't blame her for that. Jason was a great guy. Responsible, loyal and handsome. I mean what could get better than that? I was just a guy who fixed things and could light his hands on fire.

"Leo?" I heard a voice whisper my name from outside the cabin. I thought I was imagining it so I just rolled over in my bed and ignored it. "Leo Valdez!" I knew that voice.

I got up out of bed, slipped on my tool belt and my sneakers. I tip toed to the door and opened it slightly. The moonlight filled the cabin. I found a very tired looking Piper standing at the door. Her hair was pulled back into a braid but she was wearing pink striped pajamas, a jacket and ugg boots.

"Pipes?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep," she said. "And I knew you'd be awake. That brain of yours never turns off even if you want it too."

"Very funny," I chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just can't stop thinking about Jason," she said. I knew it. A little part of me knew that is what she way going to say but I was still sad to here it.

"I understand," I said.

"Can you come with me?" asked Piper, taking my hand.

"Where?" I asked.

"On a moonlight walk," I said.

"Aren't you worried we are going to get caught?" I asked.

"Nope," Piper pulled me out of the door and quietly closed the door.

I followed her as she walked along the dirt road. She lead me towards the lake. We sat down on next to it.

"You know Leo, I never thought it would be us," Piper said.

"What do you mean Pipes?" I asked. I knew Jason always called her Pipes, but I knew she liked it.

"Don't pretend like there isn't something going on between us," she said. "I always thought it would be you and Hazel.""

"Hazel? She has Frank. The guy may look like a giant toddler but they really like each other. I don't think Frank would ever let her go."

"I know, but the way you looked at her," Piper looked at me.

"I did like Hazel," I admitted. "But I don't want to get between her and a guy that can change into any deadly animal."

Piper chuckled, "Yeah. But the truth is, you sometimes scare me with your fire abilities, you know? I don't like seeing you use them, I'm scared you'll hurt yourself."

"I won't," I said. "I'm pretty good about controlling them."

"Well are you hungry?" Piper asked randomly.

"Yeah," I said, patting my stomach.

"I got us a little treat. I sniped it from dinner," Piper took out a little box. She opened it and inside were gram crackers, chocolate and marshmallows.

"Mmmmm s'mores," I said.

"I thought maybe you could toast us some," Piper said, holding out the marshmallows.

"I sure can," I lit my index finger slightly and held the marshmallows over it. They turned a nice golden brown. "Here you go madam."

Piper giggled and put the marshmallow between the gram crackers and chocolate. "Thanks Leo."

"No problem," I said, taking a bite out of my s'more Piper ha dmade for me.

"Look Leo, I had to ask you a question," Piper put down her s'more and looked at me seriously. "I'm kind of mixed up at the moment but I just need to ask you this. I think I like you and I know I'm kind of moving fast from Jason but- do you like me?"

"Of course Piper," I responded. "You're my best friend."

"I know I'm you best friend," she smiled. "But do you like me in a way that means we would be a couple?"

"Well," I looked at her. "I've always kind of had a crush on you Pipes. Like the time you jumped off the Argo II after I had gone down to Chiron's brother's undersea palace and kissed me. I was beyond happy."

"Yeah I was a little carried away," she said. "But that was a long time Leo. Do you still feel the same way you did?"

"I do," I looked at her and I thought I was her faintly blushing.

"So are we a couple now?" she asked.

"I think so," I said. I leaned in and kissed her softly.

We stayed like that for about 30 seconds when I heard the bushes rustling around us. Piper jumped up and got her knife out of her jacket pocket. I jumped up besides her and lit my hand on fire.

"Who's there?" Piper asked roughly.

A head poked up from the bushes. I recognized the green eyes. Then another head popped up and I definitely knew those gray eyes that scared me so much.

"Percy, Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Annabeth stood up guiltily.

"What are you two doing?" asked Piper.

"Well Percy was awake and he saw you two walking off through his window. He thought you guys were running away so he got me up and we followed you," Annabeth looked apologetically at Piper. "We're sorry, we just thought you guys were in trouble."

"It's okay Annabeth," Piper put a little charm speak in her words. She knew Annabeth was embarrassed and sorry.

"But how long are two going to keep this up?" asked Percy.

"Keep what up?" I asked, my hand smoking a little bit.

"We know you guys are a couple," Annabeth said. "For a long time we've known it. I mean, I know for a fact that a pair of different gender best friends always fall for each other." She looked dreamily at Percy.

"Look guys," Piper said. "I really don't want to talk about it and we should head back to our cabins. It's almost 11:40 now and I don't really want to get caught."

"You weren't worried about that earlier," Leo smirked. "Are you now thinking about getting back to your little cabin because you got to kiss me?"

"Shut up," Piper teased.

"You guys are so cute," Annabeth said.

"Shut up," I snapped.

"Well goodnight," Percy waved and scooped Annabeth bridal style and headed towards the Athena cabin.

"Lets go," I said. I took Piper's hand and we started walking towards the Aphrodite cabin.

"Leo, I-" Piper's words we cut short because we both heard footsteps.

"Get to your cabin!" I whispered frantically to Piper. She nodded and ran off. I looked around for somewhere to hide.

I jumped into a bush and peered through the leaves. Travis Stoll was strolling along the road, talking quietly through a walkie-talkie. I didn't know what he was up too but I couldn't let him see me. I waited for him to disappear around the corner. I made a mad dash to the Hephaestus cabin. I quickly slipped inside the door and crept to my bed.

"Leo?" one of my cabin mates asked.

"Yeah it's me," I said, slipping off my tool belt and sneakers.

"Where have you been, I woke up to use the bathroom and your bed was empty!"

"Nothing to worry about Christopher," I said, slipping onto my bed.

"Okay, but does you sneaking out have to do with that girl you were making out with earlier?" he asked.

"None of your business," I smirked as I rolled over and closed my eyes.


	4. An Interesting Breakfast

**Piper POV**

The sunlight shone through the window. The sound of my sisters chattering was not my ideal wake-up call.

"Can you quiet down Drew?" I asked.  
"Why? Been up all night thinking about Jason?" she asked.

A little piece of my heart felt like it was being snapped off, "Please don't remind me of that guy Drew!"

"Sorry sis," Drew strutted out of the bathroom wearing a pair of high wasted shorts and very revealing bustier.

"Who are you trying to impress this time?" I asked.

"Any guy," she said. "I've kind of always wanted to have sex with a Hephaestus guy. Their hands are just so big and strong."

"You're sick," I said.

"Whatever," Drew said. "It's my opinion not yours. And don't worry, I won't try to hit on that Leo guy."

"What do you mean?" I asked, did Drew know they were a couple?

"I know that kids your friend," Drew applied lipstick on her huge lips.

"Oh," I sighed. "Thanks Drew."

"No prob sis," she said. "Now will you please change into something that makes you look sexy instead of those frumpy pajamas."

"I'll wear whatever I want," I said. "But I need a favor. Do you have a push up bra?"

"Yeah, tons," Drew looked at me with surprised. "But you might want to ask Lacey for one."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Piper, you don't have as big of a cup size as me," Drew looked at my chest and I felt super self conscious. "Don't be embarrassed sis."

"Lacey," I said, walking towards the bathroom. "Can I borrow one of your push ups?"

"Yeah sure," she said. "In my dresser, top left."

I walked over to her dresser and peered inside her top left drawer. She had about twenty bras in total. All different colors and covered in lace.

"Wow Lacey, how many bras does a girl need?" I asked, taking out a green push up bra.

"A lot if your as hot as me," Lacey continued to brush her hair.

"Whatever," I pulled off my pajamas and changed behind our little changing curtain.

I wore jean shorts that were short but not as slutty as Drew's. A camp half blood t-shit that I had cut to have a little bit lower of a neck line. My sisters insisted on curling my hair so it had cute little beach waves. Drew even let me wear her cute spike stud earrings.

"You look good," Lacey said. "Even though you're wearing that top."

"And those jeans," Drew added on.

"Thanks guys," I said, ignoring their comments.

"So…. Who's the guy?" asked Lacey.

"No guy," I lied.

"Yeah right," Drew snorted. "You never wear push-up bras. You only use to wear them when you had dates with Jason."

"Just tell us, we won't laugh even if he is a complete troll," Lacey said. "But if it's that Butch kid I don't know what to tell you."

"He's a good kisser," Drew said, turning to Lacey.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah after sword practice the other day I made out with him in the weapon shed thing. He has pretty big hands too."

I inched out of the door as my sisters continued to compare guys. I was in luck they didn't notice me. As I backed out I knocked into someone. I was shocked and fell over. Leo stood above me with a grin on his face.

"Hey beauty queen," he said.

"Hey Leo," I said.

"Now, what is a girl like you doing on the ground?" he asked, giving me a smile.

"Just trying to escape from my sisters," I said, smiling. Leo put his hand out and pulled me up.

"Thanks," I said. "I was just heading to breakfast. Wanne come with me?"

"Yeah," Leo smiled and took my hand.

We walked off together hand in hand. Nobody seamed to notice. Our camp was so close everyone new Leo and me were best friends.

"Good morning," Percy said, his arm around Annabeth.

"Are you guy every apart from each other?" Leo asked, smirking.

"Are you guys every apart?" Percy ask me and Leo. We all laughed and sat down at the same table. Usually this wasn't aloud but the camp was starting to let it slide.

"So, did you guys go back to your cabins last night or?..." Annabeth asked, lowering her voice.

"Yeah," Piper said. But Leo had to hide in the bushes because someone was coming. He told me to run.

"Isn't that sweet," Percy said in an annoying voice.

"I don't know why Travis Stoll was taking a midnight stroll," Leo said.

"Travis?!" Annabeth, Percy and Piper asked.

"Yeah? What's the big deal?" Leo asked.

"Was he carrying a walkie-talkie?" Percy asked.

"Yeah…." Leo looked at us.

"Oh no," Percy groaned.

"What?" Leo asked, obviously confused.

"He was probably sneaking around with his brothers planning a prank. Who bets Clarisse is going to turn up at breakfast with blue hair or something?" Annabeth said.

"That does seam like something he Stoll brothers would do," I agreed, taking Leo's hand under the table.

"Well, as long as they didn't put dead worms in the eggs like they did a couple months ago, I'm good," Percy said. We all laughed.

Suddenly a very angry Clarisse came to the dining area. Her hair was fine but she was soaking wet and looking like she was covered in honey.

"Travis!" She yelled angrily, shoving campers as she made her way to Travis Stoll. "I know it was your lousy butt who did this!"

"Actually it was my lousy butt too!" Conner stood up and waved to Clarisse fearlessly.

"You idiots!" She screamed, slapping Travis across the cheek.

"I thought it was pretty ingenious," Connor said from ontop of the table. "What about you bro?"

"Yep, it was very ingenious," Travis laughed, pressing his cup of cold orange juice to his red cheek.

"I'm going to get you tonight at capture the flag!" Clarisse snarled.

"It's captute the flag tonight?" Connor Stoll asked excitedly.

"Yes, and I will pulverize you until your nothing but a cloud of smoke!"

"Well actually can you pulverize me into a stink bomb so my Travis can throw me at you?" A bunch of the campers laughed and Connor smiled with that evil grin.

Clarisse snarled and shoved Connor off the table before marching off, making sure to splatter Travis with honey. As soon as she was gone Katie Gardner rushed over to Travis to make sure he was okay.

"That was pretty amusing," Percy said, laughing.

"Do you think Travis and Connor are okay?" Annabeth asked.

"They're fine, they've dealt with Clarisse a bunch of times to know that she's not actually that dangerous," Percy said, taking a sip of his blue water.

"Leo!" A voice said. Me and Leo turned around to see my sisters Drew and Lacey.

"Hey Drew!" Leo greeted, letting go of my hand.

"So tell us, what's going on between you and our sister," Lacey said, eyeing me with her stunningly blue eyes.

"Nothing Lacey," Leo replied, picking at his nails.

"But we saw you two practically fall on top of each other," Drew smirked.

"And then you guys walked off hand in hand," Lacey added.

"Nothing is going on," I snarled.

"I don't believe you," Drew snapped.

Lacey climbed on top of the table and banged a fork on a plate. Drew follower her.

"Attention camp half blood!" Drew yelled. "We have anew couple! Piper and Leo!"

I looked up at my sisters, horrified. Leo looked at me, his cheeks turning red. Everyone was cheering, but I heard some people say, "What about Jason" and "Awww they are so cute together".

"Let's see a kiss," Lacey yelled. The whole camp applaud. I looked terrified at Annabeth who looked stunned. Percy was shocked too.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The whole camp cheered.

"Why me," I muttered.

Drew jumped off the table and pulled us off the bench. Standing there with Leo I realized how much he'd grown. He was now at least four inches taller than me. I looked at the campers, feeling like I was going to throw up. I didn't like being the center of attention, which was weird because I was a child of Aphrodite.

"Let's get this over with," Leo whispered.

"Wait, Leo I-" I stopped talking because Leo had crushed his lips down on mine and put his arms around my waste. The whole camp cheered and I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my top toes. He wasn't nearly as tall as Jason but he was pretty tall.

Leo let go of me and smiled. I blushed and we both sat down on the bench. Drew and Lacey smiled and strutted off. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I felt like throwing up again.

"Do they always do that?" I asked.

"Well a bunch of campers threw me and Percy in the lake when we became a couple but we made out under water where no one saw us," Annabeth replied, blushing.

"That was one heck of a kiss," Percy joked.

I looked at Leo and smiled. I guess we were officially a couple at Camp Half Blood. It had all moved so fast, but Jason was out of the picture now.


	5. Drew Gives Advice

**Leo POV **

"So Piper, where do you want to go tonight?" I asked, as we walked together after breakfast.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Well we should have our first date," Leo insisted.

"We can't exactly leave camp though," Piper pointed out.

"But we can still do something romantic," Leo smiled.

"I know, but how romantic can a camp full of demigods get?"

"If you know the right people, romantic. Meet me at my cabin at six o'clock. Don't go to dinner," I said.

"Okay," Piper smiled, kissing me on the cheek and walked off to her cabin.

I sighed and practically skipped towards the Hephaestus cabin.

"Pretty Exciting breakfast Leo," Shane said when I walked through the cabin doors.

"Yeah," I mumbled, picking up my tool belt.

"Can't believe your dating Piper Mclean," Harley said, stunned. "How did you land such a good looking girl, Valdez?"

"Oh shut up," I said. "We've always been best friends Harley."

"Yeah Harley!" Shane said in a "didn't you know that" voice.

"Do you want me to put this hammer down your throat Shane?" Harley asked, picking up his hammer.

"No thanks man," Shane smiled. "I gotta go, I have sword play."

"It's my shift to be in the weaponry closet right now," Harley added. "Catch you later Leo."

I waved and watched Harley and Shane leave, bickering about girls. I looked around the room and really took in that it was a mess. If we had surprise inspection we'd be dead meat. Christopher came out of the bathroom and looked at me.

"So, is she a good kisser?" he asked casually.

"Piper?" I asked, shining my screw driver with a piece of cloth.

"Duh Piper. Not my mom," Christopher laughed.

"Yeah she's a great kisser," I admitted. "I would think all Aphrodite kids are."

"Yeah. Drew keeps trying to seduce me but I just ignore her. She's not my type," Christopher said.

"Drew isn't my type either. I like Piper because she isn't like one of those girly-girls," I said.

"Well, catch you later man, I'm heading off to archery," Christopher picked up some of his hand made arrows and walked out of the cabin.

I was all alone now. I wished there was another Hephaestus kid I could talk to. I sat down on my bed and thought about what I would do tonight for Piper. I needed help though. I got up and headed towards someone who could help me. I knocked on the Aphrodite cabin door. Drew answered.

"Well hello Leo Valdez," she said.

"Yeah hi. Look I need your help," I peered inside to make sure Piper wasn't there. "I want to have a special first date with Piper and-"

"You need my help," Drew rolled her eyes. "Come in."

I walked into the cabin and looked around. It was like I had just walked into a hotel room. It was very neat. The bunk beds had fluffy comforters that were a soft baby pink. The fuzzy hot pink rug felt warm and the walls were a soft yellow. There were dressers everywhere. Drew beckoned me towards a little lounger area. I walked over to it but I found my shoe stuck in a very large bra.

"I think this is yours," I said, lifting up my leg.

"Oh, silly me," Drew yanked the bra off my shoe. "Sorry about the random

bras on the floor, Piper was looking for one this morning. She was in quite a rush."

"Oh," I couldn't believe Piper was actually worrying about what to wear.

"Yeah," Drew said. "So what do you need help with?"

"Well I want to have a picnic with her on the beach but I don't have a beach blanket and food. I also want there to be lights hung up around us and stuff."

"Sounds romantic!" Drew said excitedly! "Well I can get you all that stuf. Do you think you could make some lights?"

"Yeah but I don't have the right supplies for lights," I said.

"Just pray to your dad," Lacey said, coming out of the bathroom with just a bra and underwear on. I averted my eyes. "Ooops, forgot you were taken."

"My dad doesn't answer," I said.

"Really?" Drew sounded astonished.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well your in for a surprise!" Drew got up and sat down on the floor. "Oh Aphrodite. Please may I have supplies for a romantic picnic on the beach. Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus needs it to impress his girlfriend which happens to be your daughter Piper. Thank you mom!"

Drew put down a red lipstick and watched it carefully. I bent down to watched, but only a second later did the lipstick disappear. Instead a box re appeared. I walked over to the box and opened it. Inside was a large checkered blanket. A basket that was full of picnic food and a little box that looked like it held a piece of jewelry. I opened the box and inside was a very small necklace with a heart locket. I opened the lock and inside was a little sentence engraved in the locket. "From the moment I met you, everything changed".

"Wow," I muttered. "Thanks drew!"

"No problem. I kind of owe it too Piper. She's always nice to me even though I'm not exactly nice to her," Drew admitted.

"Well do you think you could help me set up the beach around five?" I asked.

"Sure, Lacey Will help to, and I'll get Katie Gardner to find the perfect bouquet of flowers," Drew added.

"Thanks," I said. I gave her a hug, picked up the box and walked off.


	6. Beach Trouble

**Piper POV **

All day I thought about Leo's surprise later tonight. During sword play I was so distracted I nearly let Annabeth cut my hand off.

"You okay Piper?" Annabeth asked. "You seam a bit distracted."

"I'm fine, sorry."

When we were suppose to be studying for our latin exams I found myself doodling Leo's name all over my wrist in permanent pen absent mindedly. Percy walked up from behind me.

"Hey Piper," he said. "So thinking about Leo I see."

I looked down at my hand and gasped. I licked my finger and tried to scrub the marker off. It was no use. All day I walked around with a hand covered in the name Leo with little hearts. Clarisse laughed at me when I passed her table at lunch.

"Wow Piper, thinking about Valdez much?"

"Shut up Clarisse," Annabeth shouted from the Athena table. "I've seen you drool over a shirtless Chris before!" That shut Clarisse up.  
At the Aphrodite table I glumly poked my roasted chicken. I hadn't sean Leo at the Hephaestus cabin. I hadn't even seen him anywhere this morning.

"What bites?" Lacey sat next to me.

"I haven't seen Leo all morning," I said. "I can't help but wonder if he's ignoring me or something."

"Don't worry sis," Lacey said.

"But, shouldn't I worry," I looked at Lacey seriously.

"Jason was always there," I then felt like crying. _Jason_.

"But Jason isn't here now," Lacey said, taking my hand. "Leo is."

For once Lacey made a whole lot of sense. Even though Drew and Lacey where my sisters, they never felt like ones. Always bossing me around and telling me my clothes were ugly. So I wasn't exactly what an Aphrodite kid usually was- who cared? I liked being Piper Mclean.

"Thanks Lace," I said, trying to smile.

"If it helps, I've been dumped before. I once got interested in this mortal boy. His name was Johnny. We went out a couple times and even kissed. One day while we were sitting in a café, a monster came and tried to attack me. Thank goodness some of the other campers were at the café. We all attacked. Johnny got scared and told me I was a witch. Since that day on, I haven't looked at mortals the same way."

"Wow," I never knew Lacey had actually been in a meaningful relationship. "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Johnny."

"Well that was the past," Lacey sighed. "There's only time for the present and future."

Lacey left the table and walked off. I would of sat there for days thinking about the meaning behind Lacey's words; _There's only time for the present and future_ if Annabeth hadn't tapped me on the shoulder.

"Lunch Is over Piper," she said.

"Oh, right…" I stumbled off of the bench, leaving my lunch behind- un eaten.

"Is something wrong?" asked Annabeth.

"No," I replied. "I just… I haven't seen Leo all morning and…."

"I know," Annabeth smiled. "You are worried he left you or something. Don't worry Piper, he's here."

"Thanks," I walked off to my afternoon activities.

It was six o'clock. I had just finished the ropes course. It helped our reflexes to become quicker and out balance to become better. I headed towards the Hephaestus cabin.

Drew and Lacey picked out my outfit. Even though they weren't in the cabin when I was getting ready, which I expected because it was dinner. They had laid out a dress and a pair of cute gold sandals. Drew left a pouch next the dress which contained a makeup pallet that perfectly matched the dress.

I knocked quietly. When the door opened I expected to find Leo behind the door, grinning like crazy but instead it was only Harley.

"Harley?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Piper," He said, letting me in.

"Have you seen Leo?" I asked.

"No, are you looking for him?" Harley asked.

"Yeah, sorta. He told me to meet him here at six," I looked at watch and frowned. 6:03

"I would look around, maybe ask some of the campers," Harley suggested.

"Thanks Harley," I said.

I walked out of the cabin, disappointed. Where in the name of hades was he? I looked around the dining hall and the rest of the cabins. I checked the lake and even had the nerve to ask Clarisse where, "Valdez" was. Finally there was only one place to check. The Beach.

I took off my sandals and trudges off towards the sand. I peered through the bushes and looked around. The beach was empty except for a couple sitting on a blanket together. There were lights hanging up in nearby pom trees. I walked a little closer and heard voices. The girl had long sleek hair that was black, kind of like Drew's. As I edged closer I heard Leo's voice. LEO?! The girl hugged him and handed him a bouquet of flowers.

Tears started to flow down my cheeks as the realization hit me. Leo was on a date with another girl. And I was sure by now, that girl was Drew. My own sister. The sister who had helped me get ready and cheered while I kissed Leo. I could believe it. I dropped my sandals and ran off, crying.

I ran back to the Aphrodite cabin, whipping my tear stained face. I glanced back towards the beach, my stomach feeling like I was going to throw up. I bumped into Percy and knocked him over.

"Percy!" I shrieked. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Piper, It was an-" he looked up at me, probably wondering why: a. I was wearing a dress and b. I was crying. "What happened?"

"I was suppose to meet Leo at his cabin at 6:00," I said, checking me watch. It was 6:45. "He wasn't there so I looked around for him. When I checked the beach, I saw him with another girl. I think it was sister Drew."

"Are you sure it was him?" Percy asked, brushing the dirt off his camp half blood t-shit.

"Positive," I sniffled.

"Here, come with me," Percy put his arm around me in a brotherly way and walked towards the Athena cabin.


	7. Heartbroken

**Leo POV**

I hummed a little song as I started making the lights for tonight's date with Piper. I was a bit nervous, but with Drew, Lacey and Katie's help I knew the date wouldn't be a complete fail. All morning I screwed in the bulbs and strung the wires together. By the time I was done I realized I had missed lunch. I decided I would sneak one sandwich from the picnic basket. I whipped my mouth clean before someone knocked on the door. I shoved the lights underneath my bed in case it was Piper and answered it. It was Drew.

"Leo, before I go on to my afternoon activities I just want to go over your outfit."

"My outfit?" I asked. "It isn't prom Drew."

"Yeah but it's your first date idiot," Drew said, annoyed. "Girls like it when guys look a bit cleaned up."

I tried to mumble a protest but Drew pushed me away and marched off to our closet. She was in there for about five minutes when she came out. She was holding a white button up shirt and blue and green striped shorts. She also had a blue tie over her shoulder.

"Try it on Valdez!" she said, shoving the clothes at me.

I walked to the bathroom and slipped on the clothes. Before I let I caught a quick glimpse of my reflection. I had to agree with Drew that I did look a bit nicer with the clothes on.

"Good, now turn," Drew demanded. "Hmmmm, we'll have to do something about your hair but besides that, you look fairly decent."

Knew it was a compliment coming from Drew, so I smiled and pulled the lights from underneath my bed to show her.

"These are perfect!" Drew said. "Now be at the beach around, 5:30 ish. I'll have the picnic stuff along with the flowers. Don't be late Valdez!"

I nodded and started to rip off the white button up shirt after Drew left. White shirts reminded me of church. Considering I didn't even go to church, that wasn't a great sign.

At the beach, I waited for Drew. I got there a little early so if I was late I wouldn't be in trouble with her. When Drew came, she had her hands full. I helped her laid out the blanket and prepare the basket along with the necklace. We hung up the lights together and even put our feet in the water.

"Look Drew," I said. "I need some help with how to talk to her."

"Of course you do," Drew said. "And before I can forget, here are the flowers."

Drew handed me the bouquet. The flowers made my nose tingle and I sneezed. She laughed. I chuckled a bit.

"Now, when you see her, stand up and give her a hug. Don't kiss her yet," Drew informed me.

"Okay, hug don't kiss," I said out loud.

"Then invite her over to sit and give her the flowers. Explain about the picnic and dinner. After you guys are eating, say you have a surprise for her and put the necklace on her. Then you can kiss her."

"Okay, flowers, eat, necklace, make out. Got it," Leo said.

"Don't make out you just ate!" Drew snapped. "Kiss!"

"Alright," I said. "But I'm too sexy to just kiss."

Drew slapped me on the arm, "Don't try flattering yourself. Afterwards take a walk with her along the beach and then do your Leo moves or whatever. Pick her up and swing her around. Pretend to throw her in the water or something. Make her laugh and smile."

"Got it, making girls laugh is my specialty," I said.

"Yeah, because you're so stupid!" Drew laughed.

"See, calling me stupid made you laugh," Leo winked and got up. "Now, I have to go to my cabin and wait for Piper. She's meeting me there at six."

"Six!?" Drew gasped. "It's six thirty you idiot!"

"What?" I said, shocked.

"She's probably wandering around looking for you," Drew snapped, standing up and running in the direction of the cabins. I follower but fell and tripped over something in the sand. A pair of gold sandals.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Drew asked, looking back at me.

"I tripped over these sandals," I said, holding them up.

"What!?" Drew ran back to me and gasped. "Oh no!"

"What's oh no?" I asked, brushing the sand out of my hair.

"Those are Piper's sandals. I would know because I got them for her. She must of seen you here with me and thought…" Drew's voice started to quiver.

I knew what Drew was thinking, I quickly started at a run. Drew following me. I raced through the trees and bushes and made it to my cabin, where I nearly nocked the door over in frustration. I saw Harley sitting at the desk and Chrisopher laying on his bed lazily.

"Leo!" Harley jumped up. "About forty minutes ago Piper was looking for you. Said something about meeting you here."

"Yeah I know," I mumbled guiltily. "Do you know where she went?"

"I think she went to go look for you but I don't know where," Harley replied.

"Thanks man," I said, running out of the cabin, Drew waiting outside the door.

"Where is she?" asked Drew, jogging behind me, panting.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find her-" I knocked into someone. Malcom, son of Athena.

"Sorry," I mumbled, getting up.

"Look man, I don't know what you did- but she's upset," Malcom said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Piper, she's with my sister and Percy in the cabin right now. Crying about you and her sister Drew," Malcom replied.

"Thanks," I said.

"What… is…. Going… on…." Drew panted behind me.

"Piper's in the Athena cabin. I think it's best if I go there by myself," I said, now fast walking towards the Athena cabin.

"I am coming no matter what you say!" Drew gasped.

We headed towards the cabin. When we arrived, I nervously opened the door. I saw Piper curled up in a ball crying. Annabeth was sitting on the bunk next to her, patting her back sympathetically. Percy was standing next to the bunk, agrily chewing his nails. When Percy saw me, he charged and slammed me against the wall. My head felt like it was going to explode, but I opened my eyes.

"What did you do Valdez?" Percy asked. I had never been so afraid of Percy. The only other time he had been this angry with me was when I had fired Camp Jupiter on the Agro II.

"Look Percy," I managed to say. "It's a whole misunderstanding."

"Two boys in only two days," Annabeth looked at me. "First Jason, now you. I really expected you to be different Leo."

"Look," I said, trying to get out of Percy's arm lock- boy was he strong. "You don't understand Piper. I didn't cheat on you. Drew was helping me set up the date. She was helping me practice what to do with you. We didn't realize it was past six. What you saw was her helping me. Nothing happened. I don't have feelings for her."

"That's a load of bullshit!" Percy yelled.

"He's telling eh truth," Drew finally stepped out of the corner she had been hiding in. "Look Piper, I would never try to steal Leo away. I know he's important to you."

Piper stopped crying for a second and looked up at me. Her eyes were red and her hair was sticking up everywhere. Her lips trembled as she tried to say something.

"I believe you Leo. But this experience made me realize that I made a mistake. I don't think this relationship is going to work out," Piper stood up. "I moved on from Jason too quickly. It was like I lit one marshmallow on fire and started to burn another one."

The analogy about marshmallows was a bit weird, but I kind of got it. I couldn't believe Piper was breaking up with me. If she knew what she had seen was a mistake- than how come she was still mad?

"Piper," I said, a huge lump in my throat forming. "What do you mean."

"I mean Leo," Piper let more tears trickle down her face. "We aren't a couple anymore. My heart shattered at the last couple words. I felt like crying myself.

"Don't do this Piper," I said, my voice cracking. "Please!"

"I'm sorry Leo," She put a hand on my cheek. "I really am."

"Sis!" Drew looked at Piper. "This was my fault, not Valdez's. Don't break up with him!"

Piper softly kissed me and then walked out of the door. Horrified and stunned, I fell to the floor. I sat up and just sat there, like my life was over.


	8. Listen To Your Heart

**Piper POV**

I sat in my bed all day, thinking of Leo's pale face and hurt eyes. I knew breaking up with Leo crushed him, but I had rushed my feelings to much. Everything was moving too fast. I believed that Leo and Drew hadn't been together. But even with that weight off my shoulders, it wouldn't of felt right if I we had forgotten that night had happened and gone on with our relationship. I part of me wanted to punch myself and run to the Hephaestus cabin to make out with Leo but the other half wanted to sob in a pillow and think about Jason. Now I knew how the gods had felt when they were between their Greek and Roman forms.

Annabeth and Percy had visited me earlier this morning after breakfast. They brought me toast and a fruit. Percy apologized for beating Leo up. I told him I was the wrong person to apologize to. Annabeth talked to me for over an hour. Percy had left halfway through to visit Leo. I didn't stop him.

Now as I mourned between to boys, I realized how silly I felt. I had been through much scarier and harder situations. I thought love was suppose to a good thing. But it hit me that love was the biggest challenge in life. I wish I could talk to someone who really understood what I was going through.

Suddenly a very bright light appeared in front of me. I shut my eyes but re opened them several seconds later. A very pretty women stood in front of me. I knew who she was.

"Mom?" I asked, sitting up in bed.

"Hello Piper," she said in a sweet voice.

"Your not suppose to be here!" I said.

"I know, but I can tell you have been having a tough couple of days," Aphrodite sat on my bed. "You know Piper, I have always loved you. You are so different from most of your siblings. So strong and independent. I have always appreciated it." Aphrodite smiled at me. For once, she really felt like my mom.

"Thanks," I said.

"So, tell me Piper. What is troubling you?" she asked.

"Jason and Leo," I blurted out.

"I see," Aphrodite looked at me. "And what about these two boys is the problem?"

"Jason broke up with me and I think I still love him," I said.

"Think and love do not go together my dear," Aphrodite chuckled. "You cannot think you love somebody. You either know you do or you don't."

"But-" I stammered to say something.

"And what about this Leo boy?" Aphrodite asked.

"After I broke up with Jason, he comforted me and then I kissed him. That was a couple of days ago. We then confessed our feelings that day. Then that night we snuck out of bed and officially decided we were a couple. The next day which was yesterday the whole camp found out about our love. Leo planned the perfect date but when I saw him with my sister I got the wrong idea. We straightened things out but I broke up with him," I sighed as I let out the words that were making me upset.

"I see," Aphrodite tapped her ringed fingers on her knee. "Do you still care for this Leo boy?"

"Of course," I said. "But I felt like everything was moving too fast mom."

"I understand. Love sometimes is rushed into something that doesn't feel right."

"But now, I don't know what to do because I love Jason and Leo!" I cried.

"Look my dear. I cannot tell you who you love more or what you must do. All I will tell you is that you will find the answer if you listen to your heart. Your brain will shuffle around and think about both boys, but your heart will tell you the answer."

"But wait, I don't-"

"Your heart will tell you the answer," Aphrodite said again, standing up and glowing brightly. Suddenly in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

"Your heart will tell you the answer," I repeated to myself. What was that suppose to mean?


	9. Thalia Helps Out

**Hey guys! So sorry if haven't updated in in a couple of days! I was super busy **** I'll try to be steadier with my updates **** I'm thinking of starting a new fanfic after I finish this one of course; with the same plot line (Piper and Leo) but with a little different twist and such that includes Thalia & Nico clash and a little bit of Percabeth fluff **** Thanks Guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Leo POV

My life was over, simple as that. I didn't feel like the macho funny Leo Valdez anymore, I felt like the looser that got dumped by pretty girls.

"Leo?" a voice said from outside of the cabin. I knew right away who it was.

"Mrrpphh ummmmmph," I mumbled into my pillow. The door opened and I watched Percy walk in. His hair was it's messy state and his shirt was a bit wrinkled and faded.

"Hey Leo," He said, standing right in front of my bed. "Dude I know it's hard but you've been in here for almost two days straight. Everyone is worried about you. Even Clarisse asked 'Where's the Valdez Punk'."

I sat up and whipped my mouth. My hair was probably everywhere and my shirt and pants probably smelled like a mixture of dog breath and metal which wasn't very pleasant.

"Look Percy," I said hoarsely, "I don't plan on leaving this cabin anytime soon. Tell Clarisse not to worry."

"Leo," Percy walked towards me. "I'm not Annabeth or anything and I'm not a master on girl's feelings- but I know Piper feels the same way." I groaned at Piper's name and flopped back down, burying my face in pillows.

"Mmppp," I groaned.

"Huh?" Percy asked.

"I don't want to talk about her," I yelled.

"But Leo-"

"Percy I know you are trying to help but can you just leave me a lone right now?" I asked.

"Sure," Percy started towards the door. "Dude, I'm not going to be the one to force you out of bed but just please do everyone a favor and take a shower."

I smiled for the first time in days at Percy's comment. I really did stink though.

At the showers, I stripped down and washed myself. The warm water was soothing on my aching skin. I scrubbed all of the dirt off my hands and washed my hair thoroughly. I looked down and saw all the dirty water running down the drain. It was a tad gross.

Afterwards I dried off and got dressed in a clean pair of clothes. A gray shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. My hair was still wet so I felt little drops of water running down my neck. I walked back to my cabin looked down at my feet. I didn't notice where I was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm sor-" I started to apologize when I saw Piper and Annabeth.

Piper was in probably the worst state I've ever seen her in. Worse than when I found her having a tantrum after her break up with Jason. She was wearing a pair of pink pajamas. Her bathrobe was blue and her hair looked like a birds nest. Her eyes and nose were red. She had bags under her eyes and her lips were chapped.

"Com'on Piper," Annabeth pushed Piper along. "We got to get you cleaned up."

I watched as Annabeth pushed a sobbing Piper towards the showers. As much as I was acting a bit childish, Piper was worse than me.

Back at the cabin I messily folded my covers and sprayed some of the air freshener over my bed. The cleaning harpies were going to kill me. I knew I was doing better than a couple hours ago but I still felt like I was slowly dying. I needed someone to talk to. I knew the Aphrodite cabin wasn't really an option. Annabeth was with Piper and I had already talked to Percy. Maybe I could have a word with Thalia. The hunters arrived yesterday but I was so upset to talk to her.

I got up and walked out of the front door. I ran into a couple of people. They smiled and said how glad they were to see me out of bed. Even Clarisse didn't try to pulverize me (which was a very good sign) as I walked past her. At the Artemis Cabin, I stood and knocked.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi…?" Thalia looked at me. "You are?"

"Leo Valdez. I'm a friend of Percy's," I replied. "And your brother Jason."

"Oh, Leo yeah I've heard about you," Thalia smiled. "I'm not really suppose to be talking to boys but I guess it's okay."

"Really?" I asked.

Thalia shut the door behind her and we sat on the porch steps together. I looked at her and noticed her eyes looked exactly like Jason's. Blue and a bit scary looking.

"So, what do you need kid?" she asked.

"Advice," I replied, picking at my fingernails. "I know you don't really know me but I'm having girl trouble and no one is really available to talk to."

"Oh, I see," Thalia said.

"Well Piper-" I started.

"Thalia?" The door opened and Thalia looked up. She blushed and scooted away from me. "Yes Amelia?"

"Why are you talking to a boy?" she asked.

"It's a friend Amelia, don't worry."

"Lady Artemis will not be happy," Amelia sighed.

"Don't worry about me," Thalia shunned the huntress away. "Go on, sorry."

"After your brother broke up with Piper she kind of fell in love with me and we went out for a day. I tried to make a romantic picnic for her on the beach but when I was asking her sister Drew for advice she got the wrong message. She saw us sitting together and ran off. She broke up with me that night because she told me everything was moving too fast. I don't know what to do now."

Thalia thought for a moment, "Well, knowing girls she probably broke up with you because she loves you and Jason and she doesn't know what to do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let her thing about it. If she loves Jason more than you than she'll just continue to struggle until she gets over him. If she loves you more than Jason then she'll tell you."

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Thalia said. "But don't think I'm going to be so nice to you during capture the flag tonight."

"Hey, you can kick my butt however you like," I said.

She smiled, stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" I called.

"Yeah?" I went up to her and hugged her.

"Thanks," I said. "You are the only person who has really helped me."

"Its fine Leo," she said. She then slipped into the cabin and shut the door.


	10. Buckling Knees

Piper POV

"Piper!" Annabeth called from outside the door. "It's dinner time and captre the flag with the hunters."

I moaned and sat up. After getting dragged around by Annabeth I was really tired. First she dragged me out of bed to take a shower. May I add that we ran into Leo (How awkward is that?) and he looked as handsome as ever verse me who looked like shit. Then She forced me to take a shower, change into different clothes, clean my bed, go to a Latin lesson and make flower headbands with the tree nymphs. Now I had to go to dinner and play capture the flag too? Uhhhhhh

"Coming!" I said, trying to sound happy. I got up, figetted with my t-shirt and scurried out of the room.

I was wearing a Camp Half Blood t-shirt, black leggings, tennis shoes. My hair was in it's usual side braid and I had no makeup on.

"Piper you look great!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"An improvement from this morning," I said, smiling. "Thanks for your help Annabeth."

"When I friend needs help, I help," Annabeth smiled.

I ate my dinner in silence. My siblings talked and ate happily but I stayed quiet. I kept glancing towards Leo, hoping he'd smile or something. His back faced me the whole time to my disappointment. I had thought about following my mom's advice. I tried to listen to my heart but all it said was- You love Leo and Jason!

When capture the flag came, I was so spaced out I hadn't realized I had put my armor on wrong until I took one step and fell on my face. I sat up and brushed the dust off of my cheeks. My elbows were bleeding and my knee hurt badly. Leo looked at me and walked over. I looked up helplessly. He held out his hand and helped me up. Then he walked away. My heart pounded even faster and for a moment I forgot what I was doing here and who I was.

"Piper!" Annabeth hurried over to me and yanked me up on my feet. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Leo."

"Huh?" Annabeth turned her head to where Leo was talking to Chris.

"Leo he helped me up, came over and held out his hand," Annabeth looked at me like I was speaking Japanese.

"Yeah?" she asked.

My knees buckled and I fell over again. I was a lovesick puppy that needed a treat. Everything got dark and I passed out.

"Piper!" a voice was shouting.

I sat up and hit my head on something hard. I opened my eyes and saw Leo staggering back. I guess her had just been leaning over me a second ago.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You passed out," Annabeth said. I turned my head and saw her pale face.

"Huh?" I asked, my head spinning.

"You passed out. I don't know why," Annabeth said, giving me a wink.

"Huh?" I held my stomach like I was going to be sick.

"Don't worry Piper. We were about to started capture the flag but then you passed out. We've been trying to wake you up for thirty minutes."

"Oh," the feeling in my stomach was starting to fade away slowly.

"We are glad you are alright child," Chiron said, smiling. "If it weren't for Leo, you wouldn't of woken up."

"Leo?" I asked.

"Yes. After we tried shaking you, dumping cold water on your face, pinching you her had an idea. He told Thalia to give you a little shock. You started to stir and Leo then started shouting your name."

I looked over at Leo who was blushing as he rubbed his forehead.

"Thanks Leo," I said. All the campers lookedat me and there was a kind of awkward silence for a minute. "Soooo, are we going to play or?..."

"Right. Well I think we will have to play tomorrow night. We've lost 30 minutes of time and we don't want to cut into our campfire. You all can have some free time before the camp fire!" Chiron said. All of the campers grumbled and starting to take off the armor.

"Come with me Piper," Chiron said. I stood up and followed him to the big house.

"Tell me," Chiron said, as I sat down on one of the couches. He was in wheel chair form now. "What happened before you passed out?"

"I was talking to Annabeth," I said.

"Before that?" Chiron asked.

"I fell," I responded, showing him the scrapes on my elbow.

"Did you hit your head or injure yourself besides those cuts?" Chiron asked.

"No," I said truthfully.

"Well then I don't know what to say. I don't know why you passed out. Maybe dehydrated or tired. Hopefully it doesn't happen again," Chiron said. "But before you go I must ask you a question. A source told me you were out of bed a couple nights ago with Leo Valdez. Now I am sure that it was past curfew so I would like to ask what you were doing."

I gulped, "Well we were…" I stuttered. "Going on a walk."

"At midnight?" Chiron asked.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Piper I know you know that rules are rules. I'm going to have to ban you from capture the flag tomorrow and set a nine thirty curfew for you and Leo Valdez for the rest of this summer."

"But Sir!" I said. "Camp fires don't end until ten o'clock!"

"Well then you will have to leave early," Chiron explained. "I will make sure your cabin mates are aware of this situation. I am sorry Ms. Mclean."

"I'm sorry sir," I said. "I understand."

"Okay, well off you go. Rest before tonight's campfire. Please have Leo Valdez come to the big house before eight."

"Of course," I walked out, feeling disappointed and nervous because I was going to have to talk to Leo.

I walked to the cabins, scanning the campers for Leo. I found him chatting with Thalia and Percy near the Athena cabin. I nervously walked towards them.

"Leo," I said. All three heads turned towards me. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure," Leo looked at Thalia and Percy before turning towards me. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I said, my knees already starting to tremble. "Chiron needs to talk to you though. He asked me to tell you."

"Okay, thanks," Leo said.

"No problem," My knees gave way and I fell into Leo. He quickly grabbed my waste before I fell.

"What's going on with you Piper?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," I said. We were kind of in a weird position. You know when people are dancing the tango and one partner dips? Yeah, that was us.

"Everytime we talk you pass out of fall," Leo chuckled.

"It's not funny!" I said, trying not smile.

"I guess you're weak at the knees for me," Leo laughed. I looked up into his eyes. My heart started to pound and my legs were going nuts inside. I finally know what my mom meant. _Listen to your heart_. I smiled and then kissed Leo.

**Surprised? I hope so! I have decided that this story will have thirteen chapters so three more to go! I know this story isn't very long, but I think if I stretched it out to twenty chapters it would get a little tedious. Thanks so much for reading and PLEASE REVIW! **


	11. Jason's Iris Message

Leo POV

She kissed me and everything got better. I slowly raised Piper's back which had been momentarily leaned against my knee. Piper looked up at me with her many colored eyes, smile and then bit her lip in a cute sexy way. Percy Wolf whistled from a couple feet away and Thalia thumped me on the back heartily.

"Leo getting the ladies," Percy shouted.

"Shut up Jackson," I said, smiling.

"You look like a clown on drugs with that goofy grin on your face," Thalia commented.

"Thanks Thals," I said. "You always boost my self esteem."

Piper laughed and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back close to me. I knew her face was flushing and her eyes were shimmering their many colors.

"So, the dream couple is back together then?" asked Malcom, as he opened the Athena cabin door.

"Huh? How did you?-" Piper started to say.

"Connor took a picture of you two and emailed the whole camp. You know how Chiron put one computer in each cabin just too use in case of emergencies? Well, that's how I know," Malcom walked down the porch steps. "Besides, me and Annabeth watched through the window. Very romantic Valdez."

Me and Piper looked at each other with flushed faces. Now the whole camp knew we had gotten back together and we couldn't stop it. Whatever, I was now the happiest boy on earth. Nothing could ruin my spirits. Suddenly and iris message appeared and an image of Jason appeared on the screen. Of course, my spirits were now dampened. Why can't earth give me five minutes of glory?

"Jason!" Piper looked at him shocked.

"Piper I need to talk to you…" his voice faded as he saw my arms wrapped around Piper's waist. She looked at Jason, then my hands and wriggled out of my grasp.

"Look Jason, I don't want to hear any excuses about that Reyna girl-"

"Piper, hear me out!" Jason yelled. "I was talking to you in my bed and she came in and said, 'Jason you are back' and lunged herself at me. You came in at the wrong time and didn't understand. I swear on the river styx that I didn't know Reyna was going to do that."

Piper looked at him and sighed, "Believe you Jason."

"Thanks," Jason smiled and Piper's heart wanted to melt. Leo was the right guy for her, but Jason's white smiled always made her feel like she was floating in heaven.

"Piper, I'm really sorry I left. I know it's hard. And even if you are in a relationship with someone else," Jason looked at Leo with beady eyes, "I accept it and still hope to be friends."

"Well okay, we can be friends," Piper smiled shyly. "But you have to promise not too make moves on me."

"Don't worry Piper," Jason laughed, "I don't exactly want to become a fireplace any time soon." Jason looked at Leo's hand's that were sparking with flames.

"I would only light you on fire if you did something horrendous Grace," Leo smirked.

"I'm happy you and Leo are together and everything is working out, I really do," Jason smiled but Leo could tell a little part of him wanted to jump out of the iris message and strangle him. "If you need anything, just call."

"Bye Jason!" Thalia waved as she stepped into view.

"Thal!" Jason's smile was huge on his face. "What are you doing there?"

"Hunters are visiting," Thalia answered, shoving Piper a little bit."

"Still have that crush on -" Jason started to say.

"Be quiet Jason!" Thalia shrieked. "Lady Artemis might hear!"

"I'm just messing with you," Jason laughed. "I didn't even know you liked anybody. Now I know. Tell me the detes!" Jason said the last sentence in a valley girl accent.

"Why don't I shove the detes up your-" Thalia started to say.

"No no Thalia," Jason said, waving a finger at his sister. "Let's not get rated R here. There are kid campers walking around."

"Oh just shut up," Thalia said, exasperatedly at her brother. "Honestly, there are about 4 million people on this planet and I get you as a sibling?"

"Love you too sis," Jason said. "Look guys, nice talking to you, but I got to go."

"Say hi to Hazel and Frank for me!" Percy yelled. "Tell Frank to iris message me after dinner and war games!"

"Okay Percy," Jason called. "Bye guys!"

The iris message faded. Percy walked off, joking around with Thalia trying to gte her crush's name out of her. Thalia just punched him.

"Oh right, before I forget…" Piper's face fell. "Chiron wants to see you, like now."

"Why?" I asked.

"Someone told him you and me snuck out the other night and set an early curfew and banned us from capture the flag tomorrow," Piper sighed.

"Shit…" I said, sadly. "What time do we have to go to sleep now?"

"9:30," Piper said gloomily.

"Nine fricken thirty!?" I said, so loudly that Thalia turned around 20 yards away. "Are you joking?"

"Why would I joke about something so suckish?" Piper asked.

"True," I said, lacing my fingers in hers.

"Come with me."

At the big house, I walked through the door and saw Chiron in wheel chair form, parking in front of a desk.

"Mr. Valdez and Ms. Mclean, please sit down," Chiron said.

I let Piper sit and then I quickly sat besides her, still holding her small hand. I looked into Chiron's. They were so serious and scary looking.

"I didn't just call you in to talk about your rule breaking," Chiron said, tapping his fingers lightly. "I called you in because you have now put each other in danger."

I looked at Piper and she looked at me. We were both very confused.

"When campers become couples, they mean twice more than they did before to their couple. Take Percy and Annabeth for example. Percy was taken away for eight months. Do you see how that affected Annabeth? If evil forces new that you two were together, they might use it against you. What would you do Ms. Mclean if Leo was stolen by an army of bad Cyclopes?" Chiron looked at Piper.

"I would of course be worried out of my mind and try to find him," Piper said.

"Anyone would. But it could be a trap to get you to go to the enemy my dear Piper. Now you see how they use relationships against us? Just be careful you two," Chiron said.

"I have a question," I said.

"Yes?"

"How did you know we were a couple?" I asked.

"Leo!" Piper slapped my arm.

"I just wanted to know. It seams weird that he would know because he's-" Piper slapped me in the arm again and gave me the look of death.

"I know love when I see it," Chiron said. "Plus campers were talking about it all last night and I just received an email from Mr. Stoll."

I looked at Piper and we laughed. Connor had sent it to Chiron? I was seriously going to have Clarisse pulverize him for me even if it meant paying her.

"That's all you two," Chiron smiled and let us out. "Still bear in mind your curfew!"

I stood up and walked out with Piper. She looked at me now with soft brown eyes and kissed me softly.

**Okay guys, TWO MORE CHAPTERS! EEEEPPPPPPP! I hoped you have enjoyed the story so far. School is starting in a couple days so I hope to finish the fanfic before returning to the underworld (see what I did there? Just kidding school isn't too bad). Please review, follow me and add to your favorites! Good night guys **


	12. Love Fair

Piper POV

Leo and I walked hand in hand to the campfire. Even though we would have to leave thirty minutes early, we weren't going to give up free s'mores! We sat down around the fire pit next to other happy campers. Even Clarisse wore a faint smile.

"Welcome to the couple campfire!" Will Solace shouted. "Me and my Apollo siblings will play a couple songs before we get to business!"

They sang a couple original Camp Half Blood songs; Down By the Lake with the Harpies and Nymphs, Frank the Magic Dragon and I Like Celestial Bronze and I Cannot Lie. **(A/n: Hear are some lyrics: I like celestial bronze and I cannot lie, you other campers can't deny, because when a girl walks by and swings a sword in your face you get swerved!)**

"So, a you all know tonight's campfire is all about love!" Will shouted. All the campers cheered and I looked at Leo lovingly. "Don't get all smooch yet, Piper!" Will looked at me and so did all the campers. My face turned red but I managed a laugh.

"So, tonight is honoring all the couples, afterwards a huge party near the cabins! Spin the bottle in the Poseidon cabin, kissing booth hosted by the Aphrodite girls and truth or dare with the Stolls!" Everyone cheered. "Let's start."

"Best Couple of the year, please stand: Annabeth and Percy, Chris and Clarisse and Katie and Travis!" Drew shouted, standing up.

They all stood up, "Now will it be, Percabeth, Chlaris or Tratie?" The whole camp cheered but the loudest shouts were on Percabeth. "Percabeth wins!"

Percy and Annabeth smiled and sat back down. Everyone thumped Percy on the back and congratulated Annabeth.

"Next up, newest couples!" Connor yelled. "Please stand: Leo and Piper and Will and Lacey!"

I looked at Leo and we both stood up. "Three cheers for Liper!" Percy shouted. Everyone screamed and pounded their fists.

"Alright, Liper it is!" Will yelled. "Now shut up, Jackson!" everyone laughed and Percy smiled at Will. "Okay, love games starting now!"

"It's only nine o'clock, want to look around?" asked Leo.

"Yeah sure, but you are not allowed near my sister's kissing booth," I snapped.

"Don't worry Piper," Leo put his arm around my waist. "You are the only girl I want to be with."

I kissed Leo before dragging him off to the Poseidon cabin. About ten campers were in the cabin, laughing and talking. Percy walked out of the bathroom holding a bottle.

"Rules are, you spin and whoever you land on you have to kiss! Same gender is cheek if you want. If you don't want to kiss someone, you have to receive a dare from the other person! Let's begin!"

Jake Mason spun first. It landed on Clarisse. He looked terrified but Clarisse just shrugged and kissed Jake. Next, Leo spun and it landed on me!

"Of course," muttered Clarisse.

Leo kissed me and smiled. "Fate even knows we are good together."

I smiled. I spun and it landed on Percy. I looked at Leo and then Percy, frowning.

"Just give me a dare Percy," I said.

"You don't want to kiss the famous Percy Jackson?" Percy said. "I'm very offended!"

"Give it a break," Annabeth slapped Percy across the head.

"I'm joking Anna," Percy said. "Piper I dare you to run around camp screaming, 'Oh my god Leo Valdez is like so hot. His abs are like steal and so muscular' in a girly voice."

My mouth opened slightly to protest but Leo said, "I really want to watch this."

"Fine," I grumbled.

Everyone followed me out of the cabin. I started at a running pace, "Oh my god Leo Valdez is like so hot. His abbs are like steal and so muscular!" I screamed in the girliest voice as loud as I could. Everyone laughed and Leo flexed is arms like he was immortal.

"Happy?" I asked, as I ran back to the other campers.

"That was the best thing I have ever seen," Jake said, rolling on the floor laughing. Annabeth tried not to laugh as she bit her lip. Percy on the other hand looked like he was having a heart attack.

"Don't ever make me do that again," I grumbled.

"Don't worry," Leo said. He smiled at me. My face blushed and I took his hand.

"I love you Leo."

We walked away and together just to have a short ten minute walk before bed. We sat on the bank of the lake, hand in hand.

"Leo, can you believe that five nights ago we were hear, eating s'mores together?" I said

"It feels like a thousand years ago," Leo said.

"I know right," I said.

"Piper you mean the world to me," Leo said, giving me the signature sexy look in his eyes.

"I know, and you are the sexiest boy on the planet," I replied, kissing Leo on the cheek.

"Who would of thought?" Leo said chuckling. "Piper Mclean falls for her friend Leo Valdez."

"Don't flatter yourself," I said, smiling.

"Haha yeah, that's what I'm doing," Leo put his arm around me. I snuggled next to him.

"I never want this moment to end," I said.

"I don't either."

We sat there for a couple minutes before I leapt up, causing Leo to jump and his hands to momentarily smoke.

"We have to go Leo!" I said, panicked. "It's 9:28!"

Leo sat up too and we ran off to the cabins. At the Aphrodite cabin Leo kissed me goodnight heartily. Chiron who has been strolling by had to yank Leo off of me and drag him to his cabin. He smiled sheepishly at me and winked. I happily skipped into bed and flopped on the mattress.

"Going to bed already?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I've been set an early curfew by Chiron."

"Oh," Mitchell got up and straightened his nightshirt. "I see."

"Why aren't you out partying?" I asked.

"I don't' feel like being dared to jump into the lake or being forced to kiss Clarisse," Mitchell said.

"I see," I said, dreamily. "Don't like truth or dare and spin the bottle ey?"

"You got that right sis," Mitchell laughed. "I'm not about to wait for someone to kiss me at that booth either for an hour."

I laughed as I changed. "I think you'd be good with one of those Demeter girls. They always giggle when you walk by."

"Really?" Mitchell asked.

Even though Mitchell was the son of the love and beauty goddess he didn't act like it. He was a huge sports fan and even though he did occasionally drool over clothes and girls he was pretty down to earth.

"Go get em!" I laughed.

"Yeah right," Mitchell came of to me, pulled the sheets over my body and kissed my forehead. "Night little sis."

**Enjoy the chapter? The love fair was fun to write about. I love the ending with the cute brother sister moment between Piper and Mitchell. I'm sorry if I'm changing any of the character's personalities or appearances but most of the campers aren't really described in the books. Please ****REVIEW****, ****FOLLOW ME**** and ****ADD THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVROITES!**** Be excited for the ****last chapter tomorrow! **


	13. Finally That Moonlight Picnic

**Okay guys, so here's the last chapter! I'm going to start a new fanficiton but I don't know how consistent I will post because my first day of school is tomorrow so yeah… ANYWAYS this chapter is a bit long so sit back and relax. I'm going to post a little note to all of you after this chapter (with a little sneak peak of my next fanfic!) Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! **

**! THIS CHAPTER IS IN 3****rd**** PERSON SO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE NAROATING !**

2 months later

It had been two months since Piper and Leo had become a couple, broken up and then gotten back together. They were now very happy together and Chiron had even bumped up their curfew to ten instead of nine thirty. It was now August. Percy's birthday had just been a couple days ago. Him and Annabeth were going off to college in the fall. They were going to Brown together. Annabeth was of course majoring in Architecture and Percy Marine Biology. They both promised to visit and come during summer time. Piper was sixteen now and Leo was almost sixteen **(A/n: I'm not so sure about their age but I'm just guessing because in the lost hero Piper claims Annabeth looks older than Jason and Jason thinks he's about 16. I think since they were all in high school they might be around the same age but I always thought Leo was the youngest out of them all.)**

"So Piper, are you going back to your dad's?" Leo asked.

"I don't know yet," Piper said. "I was thinking of maybe staying at Camp Half Blood until December and then maybe taking this spring art school."

"I see," Leo said. "Well, I'm going to be hear year round so stay as long as possible!"

"Don't worry Leo," Piper said, smiling. "I'm only leaving if I have to."

Leo kissed his girlfriend and the two walked around to find Annabeth and Percy. They were both going off to college. Leo couldn't believe it- mortal college? How boring. But they seamed excited to go off into the world just because they wanted to and not because of a quest.

"What are you thinking about Leo?" Piper asked. "You have this sad expression on your face."

"I'm going to miss Percy and Annabeth," Leo said. "And I miss Thalia still."

"I know," Piper said. "But people grow up and things change."

"I can't believe Thalia's going to stay fifteen while I grow old and resemble a dumpling," Leo muttered.

"You won't resemble a dumpling Leo," Piper laughed.

"Yeah right, don't try to make me feel better," Leo said, smiling.

"Fine, you'll get a couple wrinkles, but I will always love you," Piper said.

"I will too," I said.

"You know, one day- years from now when we are in our twenties we are going to get married," Piper said, dreamily. "And then raise a family of little demigods."

"You think?" Leo said. "I don't know how good of a father I'd be."

"With that sense of humor," Piper said. "You'll be the best one ever."

Leo kissed Piper once more before she skipped off to her next activity. Leo walked over to Annabeth and Percy who were standing against the Poseidon door, staring into each other's eyes.

"Ahem," Leo said, making Annabeth and Percy jump.

"Oh, hey Leo," Percy said, turning his head. "Do you mind?"

"I would still interrupt even if you guys were having sex," Leo replied, making them blush. "Anyways, I need your help. I want to have a moonlight dinner on the beach with Piper tonight. Like the one I planned us to have on our first date. I need your help though. I have the lights, a blanket, a gift for her and even a picnic basket but I need food and some really pretty flowers. And Percy, it would be great if you would ask you dad to calm down the sea tonight. Make it more romantic."

"I'll get the flowers and food," Annabeth said.

"And I'll pray to dad, he'll most likely not hear but we can never know,' Percy walked away towards his cabin and Annabeth ran off to the Demeter cabin where Katie was planting new flowers in the little garden behind the cabin. I sighed and walked towards my cabin. Inside, I reached underneath my bed and pulled out the box of perfect picnic supplies.

One large blanket, a picnic basket and lots of lights. The blanket needed to be washed, the picnic basket needed to be dusted off and the bulbs inside the lights needed to be changed. I had lots of time though. I carefully set the lights and basket down on my bed before running off to the lake to wash off the blanket.

At the lake I bent down on my knees and gently tossed the blanket in. It soaked up the water. I swished it around for a couple seconds before pulling it out. I wringed out as much water as possible before summoning fire and drying it off. I carried the blanket to my cabin, making sure it didn't drag on the floor .

"Hey Leo!" Harley called. "Can you help me over here?"

"Yeah, sure man one sec," Leo ran into the cabin, threw the blanket on his bed and than ran over to Harley. "Yeah?"

"Oh well I needed to ask you if you've seen a bolt 65f12 laying around the cabin."

"I've seen a 20034C but not a 65F12," I responded.

"Thanks man," Harley smiled and walked off.

At lunch, Leo looked for Piper and told her to meet him at the beach at 6:00. She smiled and walked away to the Aphrodite cabin. Leo smiled to himself and sat down at the Hephaestus tables and began to dig into his burrito.

Piper was beyond excited. The moment she had walked away from Leo she scurried off to tell Drew the good news.

"Good luck sis," Drew said. "We'll help you get ready for your date later on."

"Thanks Drew," Piper responded.

"Have you been iris messaging Jason lately?" Drew asked, whipping her mouth with her napkin.

"I called him last night but the message just showed a blank wall…. I think Iris is having some glitches in her rainbows," Piper responded. "I'll try before I have to go to the rock wall."

After lunch Piper headed towards the lake. She threw her drachma into the lake, said a quick prayer and the image of Jason Grace appeared in front of her.

"Hey Jason!" Piper said

"Nice to see you Piper," Jason smiled.

"Sorry I haven't been able to talk lately, praetor duties and also… well Reyna has been… clingy which isn't like her," Jason responded.

Piper wasn't jealous of Jason or Reyna. She had Leo now and everyone was happy. Jason excepted her relationship and she accepted his.

"Look Jason, I'm sorry I called Reyna a slut when you broke up with me," Piper said. "I was just so upset I couldn't control my anger or words."

"It's okay Piper," Jason said. "She's very nice once you really get to know her. Strong with a sweet side."

"Yeah," Piper said.

"Something wrong?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Yeah," Jason mumbled. "I know what you are thinking. How you're going to miss Percy and Annabeth. College… wow."

"Yeah," Piper chuckled. "I can't see Percy sitting in a classroom listening to a lecture. I mean Annabeth yes but Percy… no. He never can stop moving around that guy."

"Yeah, Percy can tend to be on the hyper side," Jason agreed.

"So, any plans with Reyna? Dates?" Piper asked.

"Not yet. I was going to ask her out to dinner but praetor duties and we can never get alone," Jason sighed. "I'm a little nervous too. Reyna is an understanding person but whenever I open my mouth to talk to her- gibberish comes out."

"Hey," Piper said. "Don't be nervous. Everyone gets butterflies. Even the cool praetor, son of Jupiter, Jason Grace."

Jason blushed, "I wouldn't say cool praetor…"

"Don't be noble," Piper laughed. "You are a good guy Jason."

"Thanks," He smiled. "Sorry Piper but I got to go."

"It's fine, I have rock wall climbing with the satyrs in five minutes anyways," Piper smiled a goodbye and then waved her hand through the message.

"You got the flowers and food?" Leo asked frantically.

"Yes, don't worry," Annabeth held the picnic basket in one hand and a bouquet of beautiful red roses in another.

"And you prayed to you dad?" Leo asked.

"Yep," Percy said. "He actually might of heard me because when I visited the beach the water was very mellow and low tied."

"Nice," Leo said, trying to button up his shirt and carry a large blanket and lights as the three ran for the beach.

When they hit the sand, Leo threw down the blanket and lights. He buttoned his last button and kicked off his shoes. Annabeth Set down the picnic basket gently but held on to the flowers. Percy was carrying the necklace for Piper.

Annabeth and Leo spread out the blanket and arranged the picnic basket and necklace while Percy hung the lights in the trees. Leo checked that the food was good and the flowers were perfect several times. When 6:00 came, Leo popped a mint into his mouth and waved goodbye to Percy and Annabeth as they left for the ocean.

"Hey Leo!" a voice said from behind him. Leo turned around and almost feinted. Piper was the most beautiful girl he had ever met- especially now. Her brown hair was down and was sleak and shiny. She wore a casual yet flowing dress. She had a pair of her favorite gold sandals on and her eyes were now bright green.

"Piper you look," Leo had to think of the best word possible. "Like the most perfect girl on the planet."

"You don't look to bad yourself Leo," Piper smiled and hugged him. "I like the purple tie."

Leo beckoned her too sit down. Piper took off her sandals and sat down. She looked around and saw the lights.

"Leo, these lights are beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Did you make them?"

"Well… yeah," Leo replied, blushing.

"Leo!" Piper's eyes glowed in the light. "They are beyond amazing!"

"Before I forget," Leo cut in, "Here are some flowers."

Piper smiled when Leo gave her the beautiful red roses. She set them down next to her but after she took a long whiff of them.

"Leo, you are the best boyfriend ever," Piper said.

"Well, I would have to agree with you," Leo laughed. Piper smiled. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, starved!" Piper said.

"Good thing!" Leo pulled out the food from the picnic baskets. Inside was Spaghetti with meatballs, lemon chicken, fresh vegetables and for dessert- a beautiful slice of chocolate cake.

"Leo, how did you get this food?" Piper asked, grinning as Leo passed her the box of food.

"Well, Annabeth and Percy snuck out to a restaurant in Manhattan and ordered food to-go. I hope it's still warm. I tried to heat it up but I ended up burning some of the chicken," Leo lifted up a piece of burnt chicken.

"It's perfect Leo," Piper said. "Delicious."

The two ate in silence for ten minutes. It weasn't the awkward silence though. It was the comfortable, I'm-eating silence. After Piper took her last bite of carrot, she set down her box.

"I don't know if I can have any of that cake!" Piper exclaimed.

"We don't have to eat it just yet," Leo said. "I have another surprise for you."

"Leo!" Piper said in a sarcastic whiny voice. "This night is already perfect. Just being with you is a surprise."

Leo smiled as he passed Piper the box. She opened It and laid her eyes upon the heart locket necklace. She opened it and read the sentence outloud.

"From the moment I met you, everything changed," Piper looked up at Leo with little tears in her eyes. "Leo, this is the best gift I have ever gotten!"

Piper kissed Leo before she asked him to put the necklace on her. Leo didn't oblige. He took the necklace and carefully placed it around her kneck. Piper's smile was gorgeous as she looked down at the locket resting on her chest.

"Leo, I can't tell you how much this night means to me," Piper said.

"How about a walk down the beach?" Leo suggested. "Make it even more romantic."

"That would be great," Piper took Leos hand as they headed towards the water. They walked along the water, once in a while dipping their toes in. Leo even lifted up Piper and threatened to throw her in. They laughed and kissed as they walked even further.

Finally they headed back. It was completely dark now, and Leo knew it was probably around nine. When they got back to their little picnic area where the lights were hung up, they saw Annath and Percy sitting there. "

"Annabeth?" Leo asked.

"Percy?" Piper asked.

"Hey guys," Annabeth said. "Sorry for using the blanket."

"It's fine," Leo said, sitting down next to Annabeth. Piper followed and sat down in front of Leo, leaning back into his chest.

"I'm going to miss it here," Percy sighed, taking Annabeth's hand. "And I'm goong to miss you guys."

"We are going to miss you two like crazy," Piper said, smiling at Annabeth.

"Yeah," Leo mumbled. "I'll feel so alone without you hear Percy. No guy to really talk to who really gets me."

"You have Piper," Percy said. "And I have Annabeth. They are both pretty damn amazing."

The two couples sat in silence as they gazed at the stars, hand in hand. They listened to the water soothingly lap against the shore and the sound of the trees rustling in the night. The brisk but calm air was settling and confortable. The night was perfect.

**Okay, so we have come to the end of the story! I am posting a little note and sneak peak to my next chapter so please make sure to read it! I have enjoyed writing this fanfic and I appreciate all of you who have left reviews on this fanfic, added it to your favorites and followed me **** Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did3 **

**Sincerely, **

**love2write13 **


	14. Authors Note, please read!

**Dear Readers,**

**First of all I would like to say how thrilled I am with all the positive feedback I got for my first completed fanfic! **** For anyone that reviewed, followed and added to favorites thank you so much! I would like to apologize if didn't exactly portray characters as they are in the books. Like for example, I didn't realize Harley was only about eight until I picked up The Lost Hero today and started to re-read it. I hadn't read it in a long time so my apologies. Age was hard too because I don't know exactly how old Piper and Leo are so I just thought they were around 16. Also, the series is still not over so I don't know how old they will be in the last book. The time of this story is kind of un realistic because the giant war is still going on technically. So I understand If the time and characters changes frustrated you. **

**So since this fanfic has come to an end, I plan on starting another Percy Jasonson fanfic. Instead of having one big plot line of the same story, each chapter in the new fanfic will be a short story of a couple in Percy Jackson. I have already listed all my favorite couples (coulpes as in romantic relationship and friendship) but if you have one couple in mind that you are dieing to read about PLEASE COMMENT THE NAMES OF THE TWO CHARACTERS! **

Sneak Peak:

Thalia and Luke

Escalator

"Thalia!" Luke yelled. "They're following us, com'mon!"

Thalia ran after Luke. She and Luke had come to the mall to try to find cheap supplies they needed but of course, monsters had found them and attacked them at the food court. Now they were scrambling to find an escalator to take them up to ground level.

"Thalia, this way!" Luke dragged her and pushed her onto the escalator. Luke started to run up the steps even though they were already moving. "Thalia we need to go!"

"I can't," Thalia looked down and gulped. The floor was getting farther and farther away.

**Okay, so that was the sneak peak! Hope you liked it! Now I will post my new fanfic whenever I can. I start school tomorrow so my updates might be a little inconsistent. I apologize and hope you understand. Thank you all for reading "Piper Always Loved Him". **

**Sincerely, **

**love2write13 **


End file.
